Born of the Demon
by foreverfriendly
Summary: In a world where demons are born not made different countries choose different approaches and a young woman is forced into a marriage not of her choosing
1. Chapter 1

In a world where demons are born not made different countries choose different approaches

I know I said this next story would be Narutoverse but the storyline didn't work properly so they are still ninja but the governance is very different.

This means the story is going to be harder than the last, last time I just made my own world but this time I'm recreating the shinobi world, the first chapter summarily describes how they exist right now, the story set up will weaved through out but it's the second chapter that really begins the story so if anyone wants to wait that'll probably be up within the next 24 hours.

BTW this is NaruHina but I'm not sure what other couples will show up we'll have Minato and Kushina cos I love them but I already know there'll be no JirTsu they'll have tension between them but there will be extenuating circumstances.

Anyway no more rambling from me I also don't own Naruto.

* * *

There are five great nations Fire, Lightening, Earth, Wind and Water, all five have their own social classes, their own methods, their own government and most importantly their own way of dealing with Jinchurikki.

Fire that begins the story was often considered the greatest nation, the capital of Fire was Konoha, it was also the main ninja village, Konoha was a vibrant busy town that attracted visitors from far and wide, the head of the country was the Hokage and though there were governors spread throughout the village for each nation it was the Hokage that presided over the main decisions. In this city Jinchurikki had been eradicated, like a plague they had successfully vaccinated themselves against.

It may seem harsh but Fire were determined to keep the taint of Jinchurikki away, Jinchurikki were born, not made. Families had a gene that would produce children with an incredibly dark evil chakra that created fear in any that witnessed it.

No one knew where or when the first Jinchurikki was born most went unnoticed never even realising what was hidden in them, some were aware and used the power it gave them to help in their ninja training but the first properly recorded in the annals of history is widely regarded as the worst that has existed to date.

Born in a time of peace Kurama had been born to a simple farmer and his wife in Fire county, the pregnancy had shown no difference from any other and nor had the labour but when the boy turned thirteen he'd started to change, he'd fly into blind rages the result of which would be destruction to all around, his parents kept it hidden until the farm and all its surrounding land was incinerated over a perceived insult. In fear his parents turned to the ninja school of Konoha for help, the Hokage of the time was kindly and he himself tried to help the young jinchurikki through his anger with meditation and training and for a time it worked, Kurama was calm, he became a well respected Shinobi of Leaf, he set up a new home in the villlage for himself and his parents and married a local kunoichi. It seemed as though the issue of Jinchurikki would be easily resolved, each one who demonstrated power would be trained and looked after to ensure no damage happened.

Then the peace ended, Kurama was in his twenty-second year and war was declared between Lightening and Fire Both Kurama and his wife answered the call and for many months fought side by side on the front line, Kurama was well respected and liked, he received promotions quickly and always fought in the same dangerous situations as his men. Lightening were failing fast and knew that it was Kurama's regiment leading the charge that inspired the most fear in their own people and courage in his. They concentrated all their efforts on that one column but seemed to do no damage until one fateful moment where it looked as though Kurama was to take a hit when his wife leapt forwards, the kunai that went into her eye was thrown with such force that the point showed through the back of her head, it was as though everyone paused in fear, Kurama caught his dead wife in his arms and for a moment there was no movement, no sound, then hot red light like a mist of blood started to cloud over their bodies.

There were few survivors that day. Those that lived were the ones smart enough to start their retreat in the split second between the silence ending and deafening howl that followed, they did not look back but could feel the red cloud following them as they went, some probably tried to fight, those on the side of Fire may have tried to placate, it did not matter what side they were on over 50,000 died on the battlefield that day and most of the survivors were badly injured. When the hokage's Chief adviser arrived on the field much later to discover what had really happened he found burnt and burning corpses littering the field and in the centre knelt Kurama his wife looked unaffected by the fire like chakra spread but the kunai within her head remained a grotesque mar on the pretty young face.

As requested Kurama died on the battlefield with his wife in his arms, the adviser thrust a kunai into Kurama's left eye matching his wife so he would feel her pain as he left the world, it was how he wanted to go and the adviser knowing there was nothing awaiting him back home but death gladly obliged.

Never again in Fire or Lightening would Jinchurikki be welcomed or accepted, there were witch hunts, there were lynch mobs, and scientists and shinobi worked side by side on discovering ways to determine who had the taint of Jinchurikki on them, soon it could be detected in pregnancy scans and abortions were widely accepted no matter what term the baby was, no woman wanted to carry a Jinchurikki baby to term, it was hundreds of years before one woman finally said no.

A woman with a personality as fiery as her hair.

* * *

Can you guess who it is yet?

See you in the next chappie it'll have a lot more action!


	2. Chapter 2

OK First chapter but don't get too excited they won't all; be this regular, in fact it may be weeks between chapters sometimes as I'm looking for a new job the current one is kind of soul destroying.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

The woman that would forever change the destiny of Fire the was not born in Konoha, she herself carried some of the demonic power within her but it was barely noticeable and thanks to the widespread abortion of Jinchurikki babies people had stopped looking for the signs in adults. She was Kushina Uzumaki third in line to the Whirlpool throne, her home in the Water nation had very different methods for their Jinchurikki, they still used meditation and training to help them and the more powerful demons were closely monitored, thanks to these methods they had been able to study them and in time had created seals that could easily prevent an attack like Kurama's.

On a diplomatic trip to Konoha Kushina had met and fallen in love with a young Konohan, he had begged her to stay and though she had at first denied him and returned home she soon felt a need to return. Getting back to the village she had known that the first thing she needed to warn him of was her uncle's jinchurikki status meaning her blood carried what Konoha called 'the Taint'. His reaction was all she could have hoped for, the emphatic declaration that he didn't care as he kissed her breathless cemented their future together, they married and soon wanted to start their own family.

The doctor who discovered the taint on her child was civilian and easily fooled by a genjutsu, Kushina worried over telling her husband but to her surprise he couldn't care less if there had ever been a moment that proved to Kushina that she'd found the one that was it. The couple accepted their situation happily but made plans to secretly move to Whirpool as soon as their child was a comfortable to travel. Their son Naruto was born right on time and was a lovely placid child, the couple assumed the taint on him must be very light and forestalled their plans to move, they were happy, they had friends, they loved their home, they were careful, they just couldn't foresee the danger they might be in.

"I can't find my keys!" Kushina exclaimed walking around the living room in an annoyed state "Are you sure you haven't seen them?"

"I'm positive, look I have mine, we'll just make sure we come home together" Minato watched his wife with an indulgent smile "we're going to be late, aren't we boy?" he held his three year old son to his chest and the child burbled happily.

"Just let me double check the baby bag and we can go." Kushina agreed giving up her search.

"Remember when it took less than half an hour to leave the house when we wanted to go out?" Minato sighed quietly but luckily even though Kushina heard him she just grinned in response

"Actually I remember even back then we'd be like this, I'd just be fussing with my hair and make up."

Minato smirked and nodded "Oh yeah."

"Good thing I don't bother with that any more" looking at herself in the mirror Kushina sighed she had never been a very girly girl but she'd cared before about Minato never seeing her a mess, she hadn't done her nails or worn mascara in months and she wished she looked a little less tired.

Minato correctly recognising her sudden pause joined her to look in the mirror "Come on beautiful, Hiashi and Hitomi will want us to be there with plenty of time before Hinata's nap"

"Alright"Kushina placed a kiss on his cheek and then her sons "Lets go boys. Can't keep little Naru's girl waiting." The little boy made a face

"Don't like girls" Naruto pouted

"It's Hinata-chan sweetheart" Kushina reminded him "You like her right?"

"S'pose"

"Mummy's a girl too, do you not like mummy?" Kushina pretended to be hurt making Naruto hold out his arms

"Love mummy"

Taking him in her arms Kushina grinned as he smacked his lips to her cheek in a slobbery toddler kiss, her baby was perfect and no one was ever going to say otherwise. Deciding that now was the time to get his family through the door Minato guided them through it into the outside world. The three of them made their way down the streets greeting neighbours and fellow villagers as they went, they were a popular family, Kushina was royalty from another village and there was every chance that Minato would be the next hokage should Kushina's brother marry and produce an heir making her only fourth in line to the throne. Naruto was a happy, attractive, little boy whose sunny smiles made most people coo in adoration.

Upon arriving at the Hyuga compound Kushina greeted her friend Hitomi with a warm embrace, Hitomi was very like other Hyuga's still and the exuberant attitude of her best friend still threw her for a loop sometimes.

"Hello Namikaze-san" once extracted from her friend's embrace Hitomi bowed to Minato

"Naruto-chan" she smiled taking one of Naruto's chubby hand's and smiling softly at him, he smiled back looking shy. "Hinata and Neji are in the playpen, their grandfather is watching them."

"Excellent so we can hang out as adults!" Kushina exclaimed happily "You'll have to behave little one." she told her son seriously, he nodded not really understanding what he was agreeing to but he was a good child so she guessed he wouldn't be too much trouble, she let Minato go join the Toshiko Hizashi's wife and the quiet woman led him through the house to where the twins were waiting with lunch and a nice supply of Sake.

Kushina walked through the halls Naruto toddling along beside her, he was starting to walk more now but she wished she could hold him more, it made her ache to think of her little boy all grown up still Minato had been hinting at trying for another child and things had been so easy with Naruto she was pretty sure whatever jinchurikki tendencies she passed on were very light.

They entered a sitting room where Hiashi's father Hiroto sat watching over his grandchildren, Kushina was not a big fan of the old geezer but she was in desperate need of adult conversation with her friends. As they reached the playpen where the children played Hinata pulled herself up lifting a hand up to her mother. Hitomi smiled picking her up and cuddling her close, the little heiress had the most adorable look on her face as she kissed her mothers cheek, she was an affectionate child and offered the same kiss to Kushina who accepted it thinking that perhaps a daughter would be next for herself and Minato. They placed the two back in the pen and Naruto made his way over to Neji holding out the toy animal in his hand. Neji took it with a solemn nod and Naruto accepted into the play area by the older child sat down to play with the blocks Hinata had discarded when they entered. The little girl sat opposite him and pushed over the tower she had built earlier causing Naruto to laugh and immediately begin building another tower.

"They are so easy to please at this age" Kushina remarked as they left the children to entertain themselves.

"I know, I wish I could keep her this way forever, I hate to think what it'll be like when she's a teenager and Hiashi's taught her a few ninja tricks"

"He's definitely going to teach her that then?" it was unusual for a lady from a noble clan to be taught jutsu's.

"His exact words were that if there was a risk she'd look anything like me he needed to teach her how to keep perverted little boys away."

Kushina laughed in agreement "Well I promise to help her out with that, no one knows how to get rid of hormonal teenagers better than me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, back home I literally had to beat some of them off with a stick."

"Some of who off?" Minato asked as the two women joined the group already eating.

"Ah just old boyfriends" she told him flippantly smiling at his frown, she knew it pissed him off no end that he had no idea what her dating habits were before they met.

"Nice to know some people never had that problem" Hiashi said his eyes taking in his wife as she sat down beside him

"Yeah Hiashi's one of the few people whose looks could kill" Hizashi smirked as he spoke "his killing intent literally gave one old guy a heart attack cause he dared to touch Hitomi"

"He groped her ass!" Hiashi argued trying to hide how much he enjoyed that achievement. "He deserved all he got,"

"I'll drink to that" Minato agreed whilst the women exchanged exasperated looks.

* * *

Left to watch his grandchildren and their little friend Hiroto Hyuga thought about the future of the three, he was the aged patriarch of the Hyuga family and was well known in Konoha for how much he despised Jinchurikki. He had an old world prejudice the elderly so often have, women were wives and mothers, men were hunter gatherers and jinchurikki deserved to be wiped from the face of the earth. He approved of Naruto Namikaze as a potential suitor for his granddaughter, his parents were wealthy and his mother had great political clout, the only problem was that it was with a country that accepted demonically tainted people in their midst. His sons were too good friends with Minato and Kushina to see that as a problem and they often brought their little one to see young Neji and Hinata the two Hyuga children would play with Naruto. He watched with an indulgent smile as the three children interacted, maybe the Namikaze should be dismissed as a suitor, he had very big plans for the girl, she would never be a kunoichi, as heiress she would be raised as a lady and married off to the highest bidder, hopefully Hiashi would have a son next.

He was just watching the children when the tower of blocks they were building fell landing on Naruto's head, angry the small boy cried out and grabbing a block threw it away, Hiroto watched stunned as the block flew across the room and through the wooden paneling, the red chakra that powered the throw told him all he needed to know.

"DEMON!"

In the garden chatting with the other parents Kushina and Minato hearing the cry knew what needed to be done, in a flash Minato was at this sons side and had gathered him into his arms.

"You knew" Hiroto spat at him his eyes filled with hatred "You knew your son was evil"  
Before more could be said Minato left in another flash and reappeared back with his wife and friends.

"Minato whats going on?" Hiashi demanded his eye worried "Are Hinata and Neji...?"

"They're fine" Minato stated pushing past his friend with his child in his arms, once at his wife's side there was another flash and they had returned home appearing in their front room.

"They know?" Kushina asked as her husband handed Naruto over to her and went to the bedroom

"Hiroto does and he will soon pass that on to everyone else" quickly he began to gather the few things they would need on the trip.

* * *

Hiroto looked down at the other two confused children and knew that to get Hiashi and Hizashi on side he would need more than a thrown block, grabbing Neji by the throat he threw him across the room then he backhanded Hinata causing her to fall to the floor crying pitifully, he had just warned them not to say anything when their parents arrived in the doorway.

"HINATA" Hiashi ran towards her, after seeing Minato disappear he had immediately been worried for his own child "what happened?" he demanded of his father,

Having arrived just after his brother Hizashi found his son lying in a heap on the other side of the room, he picked up his son and stared down at the bruising on his neck.

"That boy, that Namikaze one, he's jinchurikki, he just went crazy"

Toshiko and Hitomi came in next and rushed to soothe their own child, Hiashi kissed his daughter and gave her to his wife letting her comfort her, looking over at Hizashi the two men nodded a simple message silently shared as they left the room to gather the troops.

The mob gathered in mere minutes storming the Namikaze compound holding weaponry, they fired on the house in a haze of Kunai and Shuriken, it looked as though anyone in the house was sure to be dead and they set fire to it watching as it burned.

"Our home" Kushina whispered as she watched it fall to the ground in a heap of ash

"We have to go" Minato tried to pull her away but she couldn't move her heartbroken by what she was seeing.

"They were our friends"

"Friends you told about your secret escape route" a voice behind them spoke, freezing the couple were suddenly terrified, slowly Minato turned to look at his oldest friend, the Hyuga twins looked menacing armed to the teeth and ready for battle.

"Hiashi please"

"Your son hurt my child" he hissed not caring that the kunai he held was directed at a three year old.

"No! He never..."

"Neji was choked" Hizashi yelled

"He's just a child" Kushina pleaded with them "just a baby boy, he doesn't know how to keep his powers under control yet."

"And a result Hinata could have died!" the rage the Hyuga men held was too much and they tried to attack, Minato knew he could have taken them but he couldn't risk his son being hurt, before their friend's eyes the Namikaze couple disappeared in a flash of light not to be seen in Konoha again.

* * *

Next chapter they'll arrive in Whirlpool but it won't be as safe there as they think.


End file.
